The Experiments
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: "X" and "Y" are two failed specimens that question everything, demanding answers. Can they escape the facility that keeps them locked away from everything outside and discover who they really are? [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing with the exception of the storyline. **

**POV: Experiment "X"**

I heard various sounds around me, some of which were pleasant. The sun was shining brightly against my closed eyelids. I bent my knees, flexing my fingers. One hand was resting on my stomach, the other near my head. The sounds around me grew louder. I turned over onto my left side for a moment, placing my head on the palm of my left hand. As the sounds grew closer, I threw my arms out beside me and stretched my legs.

I tried to go back to sleep, but the sounds around me felt like they were right next to me. I shook my head, trying to force the sounds into silence.

"_Wake up!_" a feminine voice called out.

I opened my eyes and gasped, lurching into a sitting position. I moved my hand up to my face, covering my eyes and rubbing my forehead that began to throb. Once I pulled my hands away, I saw an area that resembled a meadow. I looked around, seeing the nature. I slowly stood up and walked to the small stream.

I knelt down and leaned closer to it, seeing my reflection. I had brown hair that was just above my shoulders, blue eyes that were a little darker than this pool of water, and a scar over and below my right eye. I saw gloves covering my hands. I removed my right glove and screamed. My hand was mechanical. I quickly replaced the glove, cautiously removing the other one. I sighed in relief to see a flesh hand. I traced the scar on my face, cringing at the small amount of pain that it caused me.

"_Turn around._"

I did as I was told. I gaped at the sight, before me stood an elevated, large, dark building. I grew curious, seeing as though the journey to the top would take a few minutes if not hours. I sighed, deciding to begin my trek quickly. I ran through several tree infested patches, nearly getting myself lost. I did stumble and trip over a fall tree. Somehow, I'd managed to catch myself instinctively and prevent an injury.

I stood up once again, running out of the tress. I had finally reached the base of the building. From the base, it looked like a fortress. There were no guards of any sort, so I cautiously made my way toward it. I ran up several flights of stairs until I'd reached the top. There was a bright, inviting entrance that called to me. I stared into the light, glancing around. I moved forward and kicked something.

I glanced down to see a silver rod. I raised my eyebrow and I bent down to pick it up. The way it fit into my grip felt familiar. I felt the handle with my thumb and an azure blade erupted from the tip. The sounds from the blade were similar to that of an electrical current's hum. The noises reverberated through the empty hall, bouncing off of the walls. I made the same motion with my thumb and the blade vanished.

I looked down at my waist and, oddly enough, there was an area on my belt to hold the weapon. I clipped it on and shook my head, beginning to carefully move further into the mysterious building.

As I moved down hallways, the lights began to grow dimmer. I bumped into several crates, knocking a few over in the process. I heard the buzzing of a light above me. I heard a different buzzing noise and immediately stopped moving. I heard faint footsteps approaching me. I decided to use my voice, actually hearing myself speak for the first time. "Who's there?"

I was shocked at how deep my voice sounded. I stared in confusion as a man, covered from head to toe in white, slowly stalked forward. I pulled the weapon from my belt, holding it firmly in my right hand. I ignited the blade, holding it in both hands, one hand clasped over the other.

I heard a mechanical cry and the man in front of me was thrown. I ducked to the left as he flew past me. I glanced forward to see a spider-like machine. It had several red eyes across its front and along the sides and it was screeching at me.

I relaxed into a standing position, standing firm. I swung the blade backwards as the creature quickly crawled closer to me. I swung forward, severing one of its legs. The machine skidded behind me. Once it regained its ability to fight, it threw several heavy crates at me. I flew backwards, crashing onto my left side. I clutched my side in pain, wincing as I tried desperately to find the weapon. I glanced to my left, seeing as though it had flown out of my hand, and saw it clattering across the hard floor.

The machine screeched again, moving even closer to me. "Hey, kid, we're here to help!" Several lights shined against the machine. Blasts flew over my head, pushing the spider back until it collapsed. I turned my head, seeing several men that looked similar to the dead one lying against a crate. "Good to see ya, X."

"X?" I asked, standing up.

"That's your name. We're glad you came back. A few of us got worried."

"Why was I gone?"

"You got scared on your first day."

"Oh, well, if I'm X, who are you?" I asked, walking towards my blade. I bent down and picked it up, attaching it to my belt.

"I'm Rex," he answered, removing his helmet. His name did sound familiar to me, but I'd never seen this man before. The others took their helmets off and had the exact same face as Rex. I stared in horror, my eyes moving rapidly over each man. Rex moved forward, gripping my shoulders. "I know you're confused and afraid, but you'll get used to it, kid."

"Am I the only one who doesn't look like you?"

"The Mistress, the woman who saved us, is different. You're the only man that looks different, but she's the only woman in the entire facility."

"Can I see her?"

A few of the men laughed, but Rex glared at them. "Only if she requests your presence. She's _always _busy."

I sighed and nodded. "So where are we?"

"Nobody really knows. Only the Mistress does, but she keeps it a secret. She keeps us here for our own safety. We've been here for as long as we can remember."

"How long have I been here?"

One of the other men shoved me backwards. "You ask too many questions."

Rex smacked him and laughed. "The kid's allowed to ask questions. We all did when we got here. Anyway, I've only seen you walking around the place for a week, before you disappeared anyway." I bit my lip, nodding. Rex smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I cautiously passed the other men, resulting in a single glare from the one who said I was asking too many questions. Rex kept glancing at me from time to time. I grabbed my mechanical wrist, rubbing the glove with my thumb slowly. "He's Cody. He's been here for a few years. Much longer than the rest of us anyway. He hates all the _shinies._"

"Shinies?"

"New guys like you. Just relax. With that saber, you're unstoppable."

I grabbed the weapon, pulling it off of my belt and holding it tightly. "This is a _saber?_"

"A lightsaber."

So many things sounded familiar. My appearance, these men, the lightsaber. I just don't believe that this is my life. I feel like something's missing. I replaced the lightsaber on my belt. "You all right, shiny?"

I sighed, continuing beside Rex. He led us out of all the dark hallways until we reached an extremely large and blinding room. I couldn't even count the men in white walking through the room because they all looked identical.

I got several stares and heard several whispers. I bit my lip again, casting my gaze down at my boots.

Several horns began to sound loudly. I raised my head to see everyone kneeling, eyes closed, with a hand balled into a fist on their chest.

Seeing as though I was the only one standing, I quickly mimicked the others. I knelt beside Rex, keeping my eyes open. I bowed my head slightly and glanced around the room.

A voice similar to Rex's echoed throughout the room. "Good morning, men. Today the training groups will be rearranged. You will receive your schedule change on the datapads in your quarters. The Mistress apologizes for the short notice and prays that you all will forgive her."

"We forgive her," everyone echoed. My eyes widened as I realized that I was the only one with absolutely no idea what to do.

"Rise," the voice boomed.

Everyone stood, including me. With given directions, I could easily follow the others, but when it came to something routine like the kneeling, I couldn't keep up. At least I'd understand next time.

"Where is the man who goes by the name of 'X'?"

I turned my head and stared at Rex, receiving his own stare. He nodded toward the man, telling me to speak up. I moved forward, raising my hand. "I'm X."

"The Mistress summons you to her personal quarters. Come with me."

I turned back to glance at Rex, seeing his eyes widened. He relaxed and smiled. "Get going, kid. I'll see you when you come out. I'll be in the room. Just look for this blue marking," he said, pointing to his shoulder.

I nodded, running up to the man who seemed to be in charge. He looked like Rex, but had a patch over his left eye. "You're X?"

"Yes."

"That would be 'Yes, Sir.'"

I bit my lip for a moment. "Yes, Sir."

"Are you new?"

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded, waving his hand. He spun around and led me down a narrow hallway with several doors lined along the sides. I glanced into one and saw some sort of alien. It didn't look like the others or me. It looked… _female. _ I stopped to gape at it, but it growled at me, charging in my direction. It hit a force field and I instantly jumped backwards, slamming my back against the solid, metallic wall. "X!"

I turned my head to the left, eyes widened. The man was glaring at me, his teeth giving off a menacing appearance. "I'm sorry."

"Stay away from those rooms. There's nothing but failures within them." I nodded, running to catch up to him. Once I was behind him, he began walking again. I glanced into another room, seeing a body crumpled up against the far wall. From the back, it looked human, but I couldn't be sure. It was definitely a male though. "When you enter the Mistress' quarters, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You will do as she pleases. If she tells you to kneel, you will. If she tells you to perish at her hands, you will. You are not to feel superior to her, for she is your superior."

"Yes, Sir."

"You will address her as Mistress and you will not stare at her for more than five seconds at a time. She doesn't like eyes roaming. Keep your eyes locked onto hers and you should be all right."

He stopped abruptly outside of a large, elegant door. I stared at it in awe, seeing as though it was made from pure gold. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I slowly walked passed him, hearing the door slam behind me. I froze in the entrance, seeing a large chair before me. "X?" The chair spun around and a human woman appeared, smiling at me. "How good it is to have you back with us. We missed you, my dear. Have a seat." She motioned toward a chair that suddenly appeared. I stared at the chair. "Do not be afraid of me, sweetheart. Relax and come to me." I nodded, biting my lip, and forcing my feet to move across the room.

**A/N: This was created as a "free-time" project. It may not be updated for a while. I'll update it when I have nothing better to do or I get some ideas. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter to **_**The Experiments! **_


	2. Questions and Training

**POV: Experiment "X"**

I relaxed onto the chair that had appeared in front of the woman. Her smile made me feel a little uncomfortable. She leaned backwards and began to scrutinize me. I raised my eyebrow as her eyes slowly roamed over my body. Once her eyes began to move away from my face, I tensed. "Relax, my dear. I'm merely making sure you're all right. I assume that you are comfortable within the facility?"

"I –" I shifted forward in the seat, resting my elbows on my knees and locking my hands together. "Am I allowed to ask questions?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Why do all of those men look alike? They said that you and I are the only two that look different. Why is that?"

Her smile never faltered. "A dying man asked me to make copies of him. I agreed to it and I've done in my power to keep them all safe. You and I originals. We found you a few weeks ago and had to lock you in a medical bay."

"Why?"

"You were in critical condition. Lucky for you, my bodyguards and I decided to go for a walk that day. If we hadn't, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation."

I leaned back, feeling devastated. "Is my name really X?"

She stood, coming closer to me. She rolled the sleeve of my left arm up and flipped my arm over. I saw the letter 'X' engraved above my veins. "That is why we call you X."

"But what if that's not me?"

"It _is _you. Do you have any other questions?"

"Are there others like me? Can anyone else wield a lightsaber?" I pulled the weapon from my belt, displaying it to her.

I watched her eyes widen and her lips part slightly. "How did you get that?"

"When I entered, it was in the doorway. I picked it up and it felt so _familiar_. A lot of things seem familiar to me and I don't understand."

She shook her head and smiled at me as a bell rang. "It's time for your first training session. Now, you may only carry the lightsaber for these sessions. Otherwise, it will be in my cabinet. I will escort you personally."

She began to walk out of the room. I stood, reattaching the lightsaber to the clip on my belt. I ran after her, slowly falling into step as I caught up to and followed her. "What are these things?" I asked, glancing at the life that I had passed by and feared earlier.

"Most are animals that we rescued." She glanced into one room, seeing the male that I had seen earlier. "He killed himself."

"_What?_ How?"

"The lunch utensil." She moved to a wall, hitting a button. "_W _is dead."

"_We'll clean it up, Mistress._"

She moved away from the wall and headed down the hallway, leading me into an area that was painted red. "Which men will you be most comfortable with?"

"Rex."

She nodded. "The five hundred first is full of good men. I'll place you there."

I smiled as we entered a large field. I stared in amazement, seeing many different areas that would be used for training. "What exactly are we training for?"

"Oh, look. It's Question X – Mistress!" Every man in the room dropped to one knee and placed a hand on their chest, bowing their head.

I glanced at the woman, seeing a wide smile spread across her face. "Hello again, Cody. Men of the five hundred first, please rise." Six men stood, including Rex. He saw me and nodded, smiling. "You have a new member joining your troop. Please treat him well and with respect. Captain Rex?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Protect him with your life. This man trusts you with his. Cody," she growled. "I do not want another act like the one that you just displayed. X is an equal and a brother. You _will _treat him as such." She turned to me and kissed my cheek. "You are safe, brother."

Everyone stood as she exited the field, walking into the building. Rex clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Good to see ya, kid. Welcome to the five hundred first. We're all glad to have ya. We'll get you familiar with the other members and our strategies first." I nodded as he pulled me along with him, draping his arm over my shoulder. He took me to the other five men that had smiles on their faces. Each man had something that made them different from the rest, whether it was a different hairstyle or a marking. "This is Cat," he said, pointing to a man with a scar across his face. "He's an extremely skilled sniper. This is Palmer. He can wield two guns in one hand. This is Aid. He can hear things from a distance, giving us the advantage. This is Killshot. He's the one who always receives the most amount of 'kills' during a training session because his accuracy is perfect. And finally, we have Stream. He's skilled with healing."

"I'm X," I whispered.

They all nodded and smiled at me. Palmer had a handprint on his chest, Aid had black hair that was slicked back, Killshot had red spots over his blue armor pieces, and Stream had a tree engraved onto his chest. All of them had some blue insignia, possibly an indication that they were all a part of the same group.

"X," Killshot boomed. "It's nice to have ya on the team. Rex hasn't shut up about you since we found you earlier. We basically switch up our strategies each session so no one can take the advantage over us. We've won almost every combat practice with our other brothers. You picked the right team."

I glanced at Rex and smiled nervously. He smacked my back pretty hard, making me fall forward slightly. "Thanks for being so welcoming," I whispered.

"You're a brother. We're going to treat you like that, unlike Cody ol' boy over there. Welcome to the five hundred first. All right, come on, boys!" Killshot ran off into the blue area that led down a narrow pathway. "Try to keep up, X," Rex laughed, running off after him. I smirked and ran to catch up, keeping a fair pace while holding my lightsaber in my hand.

**POV: Experiment "Y"**

I sat in the center of my closed up room, meditating. I could feel that a new man had entered the facility. I knew he was like me, but that didn't mean I trusted him. I'd never seen his face, but I wouldn't hesitate to kill him when the time came. He would be a threat to me if the Mistress began to suck him into her lies. I knew what I was and I knew what he was.

He was created before me, but he'd taken so much longer to come into consciousness because of something inside of him. I knew that he was malfunctioning and the Mistress wouldn't keep him around long. Being a 'Y' model, that made me a little better than him.

The Mistress kept me locked away from the rest of the men. No one knew I even existed except for the scientists and the bodyguards. I heard the door unlocking and I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. I heard light footsteps enter the room. "Hello, Y."

"Good day, Mistress."

"May I speak to you?"

"You don't have to question me. My opinion does not matter to you, nor will it ever." I opened my eyes and stared at her. "What do you want?"

She walked towards me and knelt down, beginning to stroke my rear lek. "Have you lost something lately? Misplaced it maybe?"

"I haven't been out of this cell in weeks, Mistress. You've made sure of that."

"Then how did the blue lightsaber make its way out of here? I know you've left the room. You are the only one who possesses sabers."

"Maybe one of your guards smuggled it out of here. They take my clothes and such every now and then. Speaking of which, I'm desperate for some new colors. White doesn't suit me very well. A red color will make me happy."

"If I find out that you've been seeing the men, I will have to kill you and anyone you come into contact with. They aren't to know about you and they never will. Your practice sessions will take place in the orange room later."

"The only time I leave this room is when I'm being escorted to the training room away from all of the main halls. I never leave."

She nodded, pulling her hands away from me and crossing them behind her back. "You haven't given me a reason to not trust you, Y. I believe you. I must go. I have other business to attend to."

I smirked. "Get some rest, Mistress."

She smiled and shook her head. "You know me too well already, young one."

I bowed my head as she turned away from me and left the room. She would be leaving to her quarters for the night. Once her footsteps grew distant and the door slammed closed and locked, I raised my hands and carefully pulled a panel from the ceiling. I levitated it onto the ground and pulled my lightsaber to me, attaching it to my waist.

I would go visit the men and figure out who the mysterious X was. I jumped up into the ceiling and pulled the panel up, covering my escape. I crawled through the small tunnels until I reached the training room that was designed to look like a field.

I glanced down through a vent, seeing all of the cloned men in their small squads. I glanced at each group, looking for someone who didn't fit in. All I heard were blasts from their blasters.

"It's all right, X!" someone called out. I turned to the left, peering at the blue group. I saw a man on his knees, breathing heavily. The lightsaber was beside him. Good, he'd found it. The captain removed his helmet and knelt beside X, resting a hand on his back. "Are you all right?"

I could hear his breathing as he stared down at the floor. His head lifted slightly to peer at his comrade. "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

His deep voice gave me an odd feeling. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but this was the first time I'd ever seen or heard him. He stood up with the help of his captain. "Don't be sorry, X. This is your first session. It's okay to mess up."

"Thanks, Rex," he breathed. He turned around and looked… well, _familiar. _"Let's start the simulation again." The man – Rex – nodded and walked towards a podium, pressing a button. The ground beneath them was blue, but there was small red stains lining it. X looked a little beaten. I wondered how hurt he was.

He stood between Rex and another man who had red dots on his blue armor. I watched as droids began to appear from the other end. X ignited his lightsaber and immediately charged in, the rest of his group blasting.

He lurched forward, swinging his blade down and cutting right through the middle of one of the commandos. He quickly stood up, slashing through the waist of two others. The droids were blasting and being hit by blasts. His squadron ht the ones that he passed by.

With speed, he deflected a blast, killing a droid. He deflected another shot, destroying another droid. I watched him jump forward and slice through the midsection of one more droid before his hand outstretched and he threw three into a wall, disabling them.

He deactivated his lightsaber, breathing heavily, staring at the wreckage that he and his squad made. The men behind him cheered and congratulated him. He half smiled as he turned around. The men removed their helmets, telling them that he had improved quite a bit in the last few moments.

I frowned, seeing as though his skills were slightly better than mine. Since he was new, he wouldn't understand some things. I could easily take him down and I'd wait for that moment. I saw him raise his head in my direction, staring towards me. I knew it was too dark and he wouldn't be able to see my face, but he sensed me. I pulled away from the vent and headed back to my room, dropping into it silently.


	3. X Meets Y

**POV: Experiment "X"**

I had finally been assigned my own room, which was clear across the building. I groaned as my bones and muscles began to ache, my legs threatening to give out at any given moment. Sure, I'd proven that I could amount to something, but at what cost? I'd severely injured myself though I tried to play it off.

I had somehow managed to get blasted in the side five times, if not more, and in the leg about four times. I clutched my side as I limped through the countless and plain hallways. My legs began to wobble slightly and I decided to lean against the wall, breathing heavily as the pain increased. I heard something above me and glanced up slowly. With the hand that wasn't holding my side, I clutched the hilt of my lightsaber.

A piece of the ceiling a short distance away from me was sliced and fell to the ground, a blur of orange and white falling. I heard another lightsaber ignite, an emerald blade emerging from the tip. I glanced up from the lightsaber to see a girl. I had no idea what her race was, but I was absolutely amazed. I was told that there were no females here, aside from the Mistress. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she laughed. "I'm going to kill you."

"Why?"

"You're falling for all the lies of the Mistress. You're unworthy of survival and you're flawed." She jumped at me, holding the blade in both hands. I ignited mine quickly, blocking her blow. She pushed me back and continued to swing at me. I kept backing up despite how much my legs screamed at me for it. I felt afraid of this girl. She seemed more experienced with the lightsaber than I was. Each swipe came closer to my face until it passed just over my chest. I'd managed to bend backwards to avoid being sliced in half. "Stop resisting!"

"Stop trying to kill me!" I gasped, blocking each blow that struck towards me. I reached my hand out and pushed her away from me, but she came right back, swinging with a much stronger amount of force. I pulled one hand away from my saber to balance myself. With one hand, I spun my lightsaber around hers until her weapon flew out of her hand and deactivated itself. She stared up at it angrily, jumping at me. Her boots crashed against my chest, sending another wave of pain rushing through my body. Her springboard motion put her behind me. I spun around just in time to see her grip the handle and land on her feet. She ignited the emerald blade, holding it up beside her at an awkward angle. She pulled another hilt from her belt and ignited a yellow saber, holding it in front of her. "I don't want to fight you!" I cried out.

Her angry expression softened and she lowered the blades slightly. "Why don't you want to fight me?"

"I just met you. I have nothing against you. I just want to know who you are and possibly understand why you hate me so much."

"You're a threat to me," she growled, raising the lightsabers to their previous position.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here. I'm so confused and…" I sighed, deactivating my azure lightsaber and placing it on my belt. "I just want to figure some things out. I don't believe most of what I'm being told."

"You don't believe the Mistress?"

"Not entirely. I don't remember anything and I was told that I've been here for a while. Supposedly I was in critical condition when the Mistress found me, but why can't I remember being here or how I got outside in the first place?"

"Wow," she breathed. Her position relaxed and she deactivated her lightsabers, reattaching them to her waist. "I can't believe this, but I do. I can't sense any deception from you."

"I don't want to deceive you. I'm actually interested in you. I was told that there was no one like you here."

"What do you mean like me?"

I raised my hands, backpedaling slightly. "I didn't mean that as an insult. I just mean that there aren't any other girls here."

She chuckled and walked towards me. I stared at her, holding my hand against my waist. "Relax, X."

She touched my hand and moved it away from the lightsaber. I sighed, quickly grabbing her lightsabers and throwing them down the hallway, along with mine. "Now we'll have a little extra time to figure out whether or not you still want to kill me. You know that I'm X, but who are you?"

She outstretched her hand, smiling weakly at me. "I'm Y."

"That's your name?"

"Well," she paused, staring at me reluctantly. "It's a really complicated story to tell, X. If we had more time to be alone, I could tell you…"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's _complicated. _I'm not supposed to leave my room. I'm supposed to stay hidden and that is why you've never heard about me from any of the others."

"Can we meet later?" I asked, hopeful. She bit her lip, glancing away and back at my eyes every few seconds. "If you don't want to –"

"You're not what I expected you to be. You're much more… _questioning._ I thought you'd be like the other men. I thought you'd kneel down and put a hand to your chest in loyalty to the Mistress."

"That symbolizes loyalty?"

She nodded, the markings above her eyes rising slightly. I bit my lip for a moment before kneeling down before her, bowing my head, and placing my fisted hand on my chest. "You can't be serious."

"I wouldn't do this if I weren't," I whispered, not raising my head. I felt her grab my arms and pull me up into a standing position in front of her.

"Don't do that ever again, all right?" I could see the humor in her eyes and I smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled back. "I'll come into your quarters later, okay? Which room are you stationed in?"

I pulled out a piece of paper from a compartment on my belt. "Section five, room twelve. I don't even know where that is…" I trailed off, looking up at her.

She chuckled. "I'd lead you there, but I'd probably get caught. How light are you when it comes to making noises in a tight space?"

"I don't know. Why would we go through a tight space?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled me down the hall where she had fallen through. "Jump up into there." I stared at her with an incredulous look plastered onto my face. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Be my guest," I replied, raising my eyebrow. She sighed and turned toward her lightsabers, pulling them to her belt. I pulled mine to me and mimicked her motions. She jumped up into the ceiling and disappeared into the darkness beside it. I bit my lip nervously for a moment before following her.

The space was extremely small – for me. She could crawl easily while I had to get onto my hands and knees to make it through. She turned around and looked down, pulling the panel up to reattach it to the ceiling. "Do you have enough room in here?"

"I'll be fine," I whispered. "Just lead the way."

Her tiny body spun around and began to crawl through the tunnel. I felt extremely awkward because all I could see was her… well, not that I didn't like it, but seriously. Let's just say that I would have felt a bit more comfortable crawling beside her rather than behind her. We crawled for what felt like forever and my knees were starting to hurt a bit more with each passing moment. "How are you holding up, X?"

"I'm great, and you?"

She chuckled as we began to slow down. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve," she paused, glancing down into a vent. "Here we are." She pulled the vent into the tunnel beside her and jumped down. I sighed and followed her. We landed in a small, plain room. It seemed like the only colors in this building were inside of the training rooms and on the field. "This is your room and mine is a bit of a distance away from here. Make yourself comfortable."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, I should get going. The guards will be by to pick up my lightsabers soon. I'm only going to assume that they'll get yours, too, so I'd be prepared to hand it off. You'll get it back in the morning before practicing."

"Wait!" I whispered, grabbing her wrist. She stared at me with widened eyes. "Am I going to see you again soon?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes," I paused, releasing her wrist and staring at the floor. "I… I want to talk to you. I want to figure some things out."

"All right," she said slowly. "I'll come back after the guards leave. X, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"We aren't… human. I mean, clearly I'm not, but that's beside the point. You saw how every man out there was a clone, well, in reality, we are a clone of someone. Supposedly, I'm eighteen, so if I were truly who they say I am, where are my eighteen years of memories?"

"I wonder how old I am," I whispered. "I can definitely see what you mean. We have to figure out what's going on here. I want to know why I'm here in the first place."

"I'll explain things as best as I can later, okay? I have to go because I can feel the guards coming. Just give them your lightsaber and don't question them. I'll be back soon."

I nodded. Her arms wrapped around my waist quickly before she jumped back into the ceiling and disappeared, covering her exit behind her. I sighed and pulled my lightsaber from my belt, dropping it onto the floor. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on top of it, closing my eyes. There was a faint knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slid open as I opened my eyes to look at them. Two men clad in orange, looking exactly like the others, came in and glanced around the room nervously. "Are you settling in, X? Is there anything we can't get you to make you feel more at home?"

"I'm doing all right," I replied, propping myself up on my elbows. "Are you taking the lightsaber? The Mistress told me that I wouldn't be allowed to keep it, so I understand. It's right there."

I pointed to where the lightsaber was and they picked it up. "Yeah, she told us to come get it. We're glad to hear that everything's working out nicely for you so far. We all hope you enjoy your stay and that your training improves while you practice."

"Thank you. Is there anything that I should be prepared for tomorrow? I learned about the loyalty expression earlier today, but I don't want to be surprised if something new appears."

"Every day has the same routine. You've made it through one and you can make it through the rest. Just get some rest and we'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning. The alarms will wake you up when everyone else rises, so there's no need to worry about waking yourself up. You have twenty minutes to shower before you absolutely have to enter the main hall for breakfast."

I nodded. "Thank you very much for all of your help. I'll be there at the appropriate time and I'll work my hardest to display my loyalty."

"The Mistress will love to hear that. She's rather fond of you already. She hasn't taken an interest in anyone before, so you must be special."

The word _special _entitled me to something that I wasn't absolutely sure of yet, but I had a feeling that _special_ meant something that I wouldn't like later.


	4. Discovery

**POV: Experiment "X"**

I closed my eyes, lying on my back on the stiff bed. It's been an hour since the man came in and took my lightsaber. One of my hands rested on my chest as I began to drift out of reality. My lips parted slightly. "X!" a voice whispered above me. I tried to push the voice away, but its owner began to shake me violently. "Hey, wake up!" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. Y's big blue eyes were directly above me. I gasped, ducking away from her. "Geez, relax." Her left palm pressed against my chest, feeling my rapid heartbeat. "Relax." I nodded, meeting her eyes. She took a seat beside me. "Do you have any questions that I may be able to answer for you?"

"Where are we?" I threw out.

She chuckled, patting my leg. "I'm not sure, but do you feel like something is familiar? Like you know something or someone, but you've never seen it or heard it before?" I nodded, wanting her to continue. "I've formed several thoughts on that. One, our minds were wiped and now we're being used as pawns in some game. Two, we have some illness that's slowly deteriorating our minds. Three, we're a _clone _of someone. Or four, we were created from scratch in a laboratory."

"Wow," I whispered, shocked. "You really put some thought into that. Which one do you believe is true?"

"I'm hoping that it's the first or second theory…" she muttered. "Anyway, I discovered a lab on the far side of the building and _supposedly _the Mistress is meeting someone when she wakes up in the morning."

"I have training in the morning…"

"I have meditation, but no one watches me. I can go listen to the conversation, but you need to act natural and go about your business."

I nodded. "When will you come for me?"

"How does after practice sound?"

I sighed. "I'll be _exhausted_, but that sounds great. I'm going to shower when I get back, so give me an extra ten minutes."

She nodded. "Sounds fine to me. I'll remember everything I hear, so I can easily share my findings with you."

"Okay."

After a few hours, we grew increasingly familiar with each other. She shared her first few experiences here with him while I told her what I'd experienced, though it didn't hold as much detail as her story. She was lying beside me on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head towards me. "What if we have a family? Children, siblings, parents?"

I put both of my hands on my stomach, holding them, sighing in thought. "I don't know. It doesn't appear as though we can search for them. As far as we're concerned, there are four models of people in this building."

She flipped over onto her side, staring fully at me. "There has to be some way…"

I smiled weakly at her. "You're very persistent."

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "I want to understand my life. Don't you?"

"Of course," I whispered. "But what if we don't have one?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Someday."

"Soon," she said, authority and determination in her voice. She relaxed beside me again, leaning the tips above her head on my shoulder. Her eyes closed shortly after.

I breathed slowly for a few moments before I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closer to my body, feeling that it was right. She seemed important to me, like she was a part of me. I didn't even understand that. How could this individual be a part of me?

Her arm draped over my side, sending a wave of shock through me. Somehow it felt like this had all happened before. Maybe she was right about our minds being wiped. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off once again. I heard a lot of noise. There were blasts, explosions, the faint buzzing of a lightsaber. I heard a scream and it sounded like _me._

A bright light flashed in my dream and I saw some sort of ship – a golden one. There was someone in the cockpit, manning the controls themselves. I attempted to get closer, but I couldn't move. Several missiles with a blue flame streaking behind each one were heading directly towards the ship. I could hear the breathing inside of the ship, most likely the pilot. There was a faint screaming inside, possibly from a transmission. "_You have to get out of there!_" a muffled female voice screamed at the pilot.

"_The ship is locked. I can't move. I'm sorry. I love you._" That… pilot… sounded like _me._

"_No!_" the girl screamed moments before the ship was hit. The golden ship burst and pieces of debris scattered the space around it.

I jolted into a sitting position, sweat pouring down my face. I gasped, breathing heavily. What had I just seen? I glanced beside me. Y was gone, so I could only assume that morning had finally come and I had overslept. The man that had taken my lightsaber came into my room again, holding it out for me. "Time for training, X."

I nodded, getting up. I took the lightsaber from him and he led me back to the training room. My squadron was waiting for me, especially Rex. "Mornin', X," he smiled. The others turned around, smiling widely at me as well.

"Good morning, guys," I laughed, walking closer to them. The man left me alone with them.

Killshot nodded his greeting. "How'd ya sleep, X?" Rex asked.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking."

"All right," Cat chuckled. "We best start soon. Cody's squad's gotten a head start. We've got a competition in a few days. Ya think you can handle the pressure, X?"

I nodded slowly. "Just tell me what I'm going to need to do."

"Since you seem a bit better… _equipped_ with your weapon, I think you should lead. We'll follow you, kid. Rex usually leads, but he likes you, so I don't think he'll mind."

Rex laughed. "'Course not. Let's see whatcha got, kid."

I smiled warmly at the men. "All right, follow me." I spun around, igniting my lightsaber. I dashed into today's session, leading them through each obstacle that was placed before us.

**POV: Experiment "Y"**

I crawled through the vents and peered into the training room as I passed. I smiled as I watched X slice through his combatants without a problem. He looked… amazing to say the least. At first, I watched his face. He looked so determined and confident. Then I began to trail down his body, growing excited as my eyes crossed his midsection and below.

I mentally kicked myself. Why would I thinking about him like this? It didn't make any sense. I just met him. There's nothing special about someone that could still be a threat to me. I shook my head, choosing to finally continue towards the laboratory. I peered into the room to see a few men standing in front of computer screens. There was a picture of me and of X on a screen. The door hissed when the Mistress entered the room. "I'm here, boys. What information do you have for me? I hope it's good."

"We've discovered that these experiments have been malfunctioning. You reported X running off in the middle of the night and that you just found him again. Clearly the curious side of him is beginning to show itself. As for experiment Y, she seems to be growing defiant. We've been monitoring her brain scans and she's learned more than she should have in the last few days alone. Isn't she being contained within her room?"

"X has no memory of his escapade. We left him outside after wiping his memory bank. Experiment Y hasn't shown me any defiance, nor has she shown me any sign of knowledge of life outside of her dorm. She's always inside of her room. There's no way for her to escape unless I order someone to release her, which is very rare because of all of the men in this building."

_Experiments._ X and I were _experiments. _I had been right. The Mistress shook her head. "What are we going to do about them?"

"That's your call, Mistress. X seems to be regaining _some _memory. Soon, he might discover the truth about himself. If he finds out that Y is within the building, he might find the connection there as well. Neither of them can discover this or they'll be useless in the war."

War? We were going to be used in a war? "What must be done about them then? Do we wipe their memories again?"

"Due to the extent of their malfunctions," the one man sighed. "We may have to destroy them."

I gasped quietly and the man looked up. Blast! I quickly moved through the vents, making a bit of sound. I kicked the vent protector into the training room, falling to the floor. I slammed down onto my stomach, but quickly stood up. I pulled my lightsabers into my hands as the clones stared at me. I saw X chuckling in a corner with his men, at least until he saw me. He stared wide-eyed at me, as did everyone else.

I nodded for him to follow me. He stepped forward, jogging towards me. He held his activated blade in front of him as he stared at me. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "You look terrified."

"They're going to kill us," I whispered, breathing heavily. "We're experiments." He stroked my cheek lightly. I leaned against his hand. "We need to leave now, X." Guards had surrounded us by now. They knew I'd been here, but they didn't know that we'd had time to communicate with each other. He spun around just as a blast was shot. He deflected it quickly, grabbing my wrist. We dashed out of the training room with the guards trailing behind us. "Do you have a plan?" I asked, glancing at him while we continued running.

He glanced sideways at me. "Not yet. Just run until we find something."

"Fantastic," I sighed.

I fell behind him a little and I wondered how he was able to run that fast. I crashed against the floor as a searing pain raced through my back. Electricity washed through me as I screamed. X turned around and immediately ran to me. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder quickly. I clutched the back of his shirt tightly while he started to run again. Somehow, we'd managed to make it outside without getting hit again.

He quickly scanned the area and found a Rigger Freighter. How did I know what that was? He practically flew towards the ship, running up the ramp quickly. He set me down carefully. "Just hang in there for a sec, okay?" he whispered quickly. I nodded, watching him close the ramp and begin to fly the ship. I was amazed by how well he was doing. For being a few days old, – according to the last thing I knew – he seemed very skilled with the controls. I felt the ship elevate and fly forward.

He spun the chair around and quickly came back to me, kneeling in front of me. "Aren't you supposed to be flying?"

"It's on autopilot. It'll fly us out of the atmosphere and directly ahead for a while. I have no idea where we are or where we're going…" He gingerly touched my knees and I groaned. He wiped the blood with his fingers. I nearly kicked him because it hurt so badly, but I knew he was just trying to help. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Allowing you to get hurt."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that burst into the training room without giving you any notice."

He shrugged, checking my back and shoulders for any injury. "You look a little burned."

He pulled back to stare into my eyes. I stared back and felt tempted to press my lips against his. He stood up and walked back into the cockpit. I slowly got up and walked towards him, sitting in the seat a short distance away from him. I stared at him as he held the controls firmly in his hands. For a moment, I actually felt afraid of the outside world.

I'd known nothing else but the facility for the longest time. This was all brand new and adventurous. I felt his fear as well, but he seemed a bit more controlled. The only nice thing about leaving was that he was by my side. I knew he'd protect me from whatever we faced out here.


	5. Another Discovery

**POV: Experiment "Y"**

I must have fallen asleep at one point during our little adventure. I heard X humming beside me and I opened my eyes slowly. I glanced at him and smiled. I didn't know what he was humming, but it sounded beautiful and kind of familiar. "X?" He jumped and jostled the controls a bit, messing up the straight flight he'd had planned. I clutched the armrests tightly to keep myself in place. I looked at him again to see blush burning in his cheeks. "Sorry, X, I didn't mean to scare you."

He shrugged. "It's okay. Did I wake you up?"

"No. What were you humming?"

He sighed. "I have no idea. I just started thinking about it and the tune was just… _there._ It feels like it's part of me somehow and I don't really understand it." I watched him shake his head. "Never mind. How did you sleep?"

"I slept all right. It was… _empty._ I don't really have dreams anymore. How long was I out?"

"I know what you mean. Well, sort of. My dreams are usually very vague and have a considered amount of meaning behind them. I'm just too… _clueless_, I suppose, to understand the deeper insight to them." I stared at him and his cheeks began to burn again. "You were only out for an hour."

"Is there something you'd like to share, X?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. You brought it up. It's just us. I mean, _seriously_, who am I going to tell? You're my friend and I'm – hopefully – yours. I… I was surprised when you didn't leave me behind at the… _you know._"

"As I ran further ahead of you, my mind was screaming at me to go back for you. It's like we have this… _connection._ Even if I wanted to, I probably wouldn't have been capable of leaving you back there. I don't understand why I feel this way, but I _do._ I care for you even though you tried to kill me the first time I met you."

I had the sudden urge to jump out of my chair and fall into his arms. The feeling was… _odd_, but I liked it. He didn't seem to feel anything for me, so I chose not to provoke unwanted feelings from him. "X, I appreciate that. I really do."

He smiled at me and I saw a slight sparkle in his eyes, forcing my heart to beat out of rhythm. I stared at him in awe until his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I bit my lip, thinking _this _one through. He kept staring at me as I stood up and walked closer to him at a very slow pace. "Y? What are you doing?" I lifted my left hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it slowly. He closed his eyes moments before I closed mine. I heard his breath catch and I had a feeling that he'd figure out what was going on. He seemed to be the only one of the two of us retrieving something that might help us discover who we are. I wish I were him. His dreams had meaning and insight, whereas mine were blank and had no deeper meaning hidden inside of them. It was rather a disappointment to be inside my mind. The only thing I had been programmed with was fighting styles and battle plans. "Why do I feel like we've done this before?" he whispered, opening his eyes slowly. He was right. It _did _feel like we'd done this before. He initiated auto pilot again and stood up, grabbing my wrist. I was slightly afraid of him right now, but I had this feeling like his care for me went beyond that of a companion. He led me into the back of the Rigger Freighter and we stared around the small space. "Sit there," he said, pointing at a small sleeping space against the wall. I raised an eye marking at him, but did as he wanted me to. I sat down and he came closer to me, running his fingers along the space until he reached my legs. His eyes glazed over and he unconsciously rubbed my skin.

"Are you seeing things?" I asked, leaning towards him a little.

"Kind of. I don't know what they mean though," he whispered.

"Tell me about them. Maybe we can figure this out together."

"I… I see _you._ You're lying there, relaxing. I just came in and we… _smiled _at each other. You sat up and held your hand out for me." He paused and watched the scene that I couldn't see. I could only picture what he was seeing. "You made room for me and I laid down beside you. I'm holding you in my arms and… and then you kiss me."

He blinked and the scene in his head was ultimately _gone._ He stared at me and I stared back. "X, do you think we're lovers?"

"It's a possibility." I gently pulled him closer to me and he hesitated only for a moment before I scooted over and he sat beside me. I rested my hand on his leg as our eyes connected. "B-But what if we _aren't?_ What if we're both with someone and we left them? Can we cheat on someone like that?"

I could feel his nervousness. This was something completely new to both of us. As much as I wanted to brush up against his lips, I didn't want to make him hate me. After all, X was all I had. "You're right," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

I started to move off of the bed and he pulled me back. "But, going along with your theory, what if we _are _lovers? You were right about us being experiments. What if you're right about this?"

"X –"

"Y, you know more than I do, obviously. You go off of instinct and I go off of what I see in my head. I pledged my loyalty to you and I trust you. Y, you are the only thing I've got right now. We're in the middle of nowhere by ourselves. If I lose you…"

He stared at me sadly until our heads began to move closer to each other. I closed my eyes before I could see if he did. Our lips brushed up against each other and began to move at a slow pace. I loved hearing the sounds of our lips connecting. His hand slid across my jaw and held my neck gently. I lifted my legs up onto the bed and began to lie down, taking him with me. His chest was pressed against mine and I could feel his body's motions as he breathed and got excited.

I lifted his shirt up a little and slid my hands up his warm chest. As he was about to remove his shirt completely, the ship shook uncontrollably. We rolled out of the sleeping space and hit the cold, durasteel floor with a thud. He made sure I was okay before pushing himself up and running into the cockpit. I followed his actions and stood behind his chair for a moment. "X, what is _that?_" I asked in horror as I saw a larger ship in front of us.

His hands moved crazily about the controls, trying to find us a quick way out of here. "This isn't good," he whispered. He slammed his hands on the panel before I took a seat. "Everything's jammed. I can't get us out of here."

"I'm scared," I whispered.

He spun his chair towards me and stared into my eyes. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. You're the only friend I have right now and I'm not about to let you go. If that's the Mistress –"

"I don't think it is. Everything I'm sensing from the ship is _new._"

A light began to flash on the panel, indicating that someone was trying to contact us. I pressed a button and a sudden image appeared. The man looked older and somewhat familiar. His voice was definitely something I could remember hearing before. "_Unidentified vessel, we are bringing you aboard our ship for investigation. Do not fear us. We take no prisoners. You will be welcomed aboard._"

"I don't trust him," X whispered once the image disappeared. Our ship began to rock and I held onto my armrests. I watched him struggle to get us out of their tractor beam. He cursed several times under his breath until the doors to their ship opened and we were dragged inside. We sat there in silence, only the sounds of our breathing echoing. I stared at his face and he jumped up. "We have to hide. They can't know we're here. If they find us, they'll kill us."

"We can't hide," I whispered. "How _would _we?"

I heard noises and we looked through the viewscreen. "I don't care, but we need to hurry up if we _plan _on hiding."

He grabbed my hand as people began to come closer to the ship. He took me into the back a storage area opened up. We ran in and he pulled me into a corner. We sat down and held each other. I had one of my lightsabers in my hand and stared at his face. The light in this part of the ship were _very _dim and I could barely see him. "X," I whispered. "I'm really scared…"

"We'll be okay." I could feel his fear and his doubt, but he wanted us _both _to believe his words. He grabbed his lightsaber and held it in his hand as well before staring at me. "I'd die for you. If something happens to me, I want you to run. Do you promise me that?"

"I can't leave you. You're the only person I trust."

"Y, we need –"

I put my hand over his mouth as the landing ramp began to lower. My hand shook against his lips until he gently kissed my palm and lifted his hand to hold mine. He stared into my eyes and smiled weakly at me. I heard footsteps and voices in the main area and my heart began to race. He pulled me closer to him until I could hear his heart beating just as quickly as mine. I closed my eyes and rubbed his chest. "Someone was piloting this ship. Where are they?"

X tensed up and held my hand on his chest. "Master Kenobi, I can sense them."

I closed my eyes as the footsteps neared the storage area. I kept thinking that we were going to die. We'd _just _escaped the facility not too long ago and now we were aboard someone else's ship. We were more than likely going to be executed. What if we were criminals?

The door slid open and I screamed. X jumped up and ignited his lightsaber, defending me. I stared up at him, breathing heavily. Two men stood before us. The one from the transmission earlier stood there with a dark, bald man that looked about the same height as the other. "Anakin?" the man with the beard asked, staring at X in shock and horror. X held his lightsaber in both hands and growled under his breath.

"What do you want with us?"

"Anakin, relax. It's just me. I don't… I don't understand how you're here, but calm yourself. Do you remember anything?"

"What do you want?" he repeated, his voice growing louder. I stood up with shaking legs and rested my hands on his back.

"You're _both _here? How is this even possible?"

I stared up at X's face and he glanced over his shoulder to make sure I was okay. "What are you talking about?" I whispered. "We have _no _idea who you are."

"You're not joking?"

X stepped forward and nearly thrust his lightsaber into the man's throat. Luckily for him, my foresight was decent and I was able to pull his wrist back. "X, stop."

"X?" the man whispered. "Oh, dear. It appears as though we have a lot of work to do. Anakin, Ahsoka, come with me, please."

X deactivated his lightsaber and took my hand, holding it tightly. "We aren't going _anywhere _with you until our questions are answered."


	6. Origins

**POV: Experiment "Y"**

X was _overly _protective of me right now. I knew we were completely safe aboard this ship, but he didn't believe me. He refused to give in to their orders that we go to our newly assigned quarters and relax. He was acting like a _child _that didn't get their way. The two men introduced themselves as Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu. They both seemed familiar. Obi-Wan seemed a little more so and I wondered why that was.

He wanted to explain things to us, but, again, X was acting like a child and refusing everything. He kept latching onto me and it was driving me mad. Mace and Obi-Wan were _both _getting frustrated with his actions. I grabbed X's wrist and pulled him aside roughly. He stared at me confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"Can you knock it off?"

"_What?_"

"Can't you see that they aren't going to harm us? If they wanted us dead, we'd be _dead._ If they were going to do anything to hurt us, they would have already. Maybe they know something about where we came from. Can you, please, let them explain? I want to know why they keep calling us by different names."

He stared at me, searching for something, before nodding. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll stop."

He began to lean forward, but stopped himself. I lifted my hand to gently grip his neck and pulled him towards me, kissing him. His hands rested on my hips for a moment before we separated and went back to the two men. I noticed that they were staring at us with widened eyes. "We're ready to listen," I whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded after shaking his head to clear his shock. He motioned for us to take a seat in their communications room. I sat down across from Obi-Wan and X stood behind my chair, his right hand resting on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves first?"

I glanced up at X and he eyed me carefully. I sighed and began to speak. "I'm Y. I was awakened before X was. We were being brought up in a facility on some planet for quite some time and we were being trained as weapons of destruction. X… X is able to remember things about us a little more clearly than I am. He has dreams, albeit they're very _vague_, but he sees things that he doesn't understand. We were given information that we're failed experiments, so that means we're not real people. We don't know where we've come from or where we're going, but we want to find out things about ourselves."

Obi-Wan and Mace shared a look before nodding simultaneously. "Y, we know who you _both _are. You… must have been cloned."

"Who were we?"

X, you are Anakin Skywalker. You were once my Jedi apprentice, but you've become a Knight. Y, you're his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano."

I stared up at X and he gave me the same look I gave him. That explained why we felt so close to each other. We had a bond as our original selves. "Where can we find Anakin and Ahsoka?" he asked.

Obi-Wan's expression became very _solemn _and that wasn't a good sign at all. "You can't. They're not with us any longer."

"What happened to them?"

"Anakin… We lost Anakin during a mission to save a Senator. His starfighter…"

Obi-Wan's eyes were beginning to water and I could feel X's sadness rising with it as well. I lifted my hand to hold the one that X had placed on my shoulder. "Tell me what happened," X whispered.

"His starfighter… _exploded. _He was still inside of it when it began to malfunction. He tried to stop it and we tried to save him, but he knew he couldn't make it without killing _more _people, so he gave up. He sacrificed himself in the fighter, but he managed to explode in the perfect spot, destroying a key Separatist vessel. In the end, he died valiantly…"

I was beginning to fight tears now. Obi-Wan was far from being composed right now, so that meant he and Anakin must have been very close. "How close were you two?" I whispered.

"Anakin was like a brother to me. We found him when he was nine and he'd been my apprentice for a little over ten years. We were _very _close."

"I'm sorry," X said. "I… I'm sorry for being a reminder of him…"

I squeezed his hand and Obi-Wan shook his head, wiping his eyes quickly. "I don't want you to leave, X. I miss Anakin, so it'll be nice to have you here."

I bit my lip before asking my next question. "What happened… to _Ahsoka?_"

Seeing as though Anakin and Ahsoka appeared close by their Jedi status, I assumed she had been hurt after his death. Obi-Wan's eyes grew sadder as he must have begun to remember whatever happened to her. "As it turns out, she and Anakin had disobeyed the Order. They were in love and she… she was carrying his child."

"I was pregnant?"

"Yes. You were so overcome with grief after his death that you went into a deep depression. After a few months, you lost the child. You felt as though your life had no meaning any longer and you took Anakin's lightsaber from our memorial hall." I didn't like where this story was going. X didn't like it either, judging by his emotional hurricane. "You killed yourself with his lightsaber. I felt your anguish and pain and I arrived as you were slowly dying. I can still remember your last words beforehand. In that moment, you were happy. You told me that you were going to be with your baby and with your Anakin…"

X held my hand tighter. I was at a loss for words. _I _killed myself because Anakin died. I felt tears welling up in my eyes before I looked up at X to see him staring at me sadly. "We'll give you a minute alone," Mace said, pulling Obi-Wan up from his chair.

The two men exited and I spun the chair to hug X's midsection. "Y... Ahsoka… I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and he rubbed my montrals gently. I began to sob uncontrollably. _I _had, at one point, been carrying his child. "_Anakin_," I whispered.

"Do we start calling ourselves by our original names?"

"I suppose. We've only known each other for a short amount of time as it is. We might as well get used to it."

He knelt in front of me and held my hands on my lap. "I love you," he whispered. "After hearing all that he's just said, I _realize _that now. My mind was telling me to fall for you on the ship, but I couldn't because I didn't know the truth about _us._ Now that there _was _an _us, _we're free to fall in love if you choose to. If you don't then –"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his hair. "I love you… _Anakin._"

His arms wound around my waist and rubbed my back slowly. I began to cry a little. The fact that our original selves were dead meant that the only thing we could learn about them would be through records that were made about them prior to their deaths. I was saddened by the entire story of our deaths as well, but at least we were alive here and now. We may be copies, but we can still create our own lives. We separated and Obi-Wan reentered with Master Windu. "Are you two coping well?"

Anakin stroked the side of my face gently and lovingly before nodding. "We're just fine," he whispered.

Master Windu nodded and waved for us to exit the room we were currently in. "Would you two like to go to your quarters now? For the time being, you can't see any of the crew. Gradually, we will reintroduce you to the population. Everyone has mourned your losses for quite some time. It will be a shock to the crew as well as our citizens if you suddenly show up without explanation after a public death record was made."

"Can it be erased?"

"Yes, but we can't erase the ceremony we had for them both. Anakin's body was… unable to be recovered, but we were able to cherish Ahsoka's. All of Coruscant and Shili were involved in the ceremony."

"Where's my body?" I asked, hoping I could at least go see my grave.

"On Shili," Obi-Wan whispered. "Your parents weren't going to allow us to burn you."

"Oh." Anakin gripped my shoulder tightly and I sighed. I got up and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "May we go to our quarters now?"

Obi-Wan nodded and I began to lead Anakin out, but Mace stopped us. "I hope you two realize that, by coming back into the Republic, you submit yourselves into the Jedi Order. You are _forbidden _from forming attachments and you are forbidden from falling in love with one another."

Anakin's anger shot through the hull of the cruiser. "We are _not _Jedi," he hissed.

"Whether you like it or not, you're both Force-sensitive and so –"

Anakin activated his lightsaber and I gasped as he pulled his hand away from mine, holding his saber hilt in both hands in front of him. "We are _not _conforming to your '_Order_.'"

Anakin's lightsaber flew out of his hand and into Obi-Wan's. I grabbed Anakin's wrist before he could fight them for it. The last thing we needed right now was to be thrown in the brig on a ship we barely knew how to navigate. Once we learned more, we _might _be able to escape. "Enough," I whispered.

He sighed and gave in, allowing me to drag him out of the communications room. Obi-Wan returned the lightsaber to Anakin and we exited and headed towards our quarters with him leading. He knew the perfect way to avoid the troops on the ship and I saw Anakin's eyes calculating every move he made and every turn he led us to until we eventually arrived outside of our dorm.

He said he'd bring food for us shortly and we nodded before heading inside. Anakin immediately locked the door and kept his back to me. I stared at him before he turned and gave me a very lustful glance. Now we understood the nature of our closeness and I could see that he wanted to act on that.

Before I realized what was happening, I was lowering my white pants from my waist and he was unbuttoning his white shirt. I leapt at him and he lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. I was slammed up against the door and he began to kiss me passionately. Everything inside of me that hadn't wanted to start anything with him was one hundred percent gone and I was wholly in love with him. I held onto his shoulders tightly as his lips devoured mine countless times. He stopped and breathed against my lek for a moment before talking to me so quietly that I almost missed what he was saying. "I want to do this, but I want to know if you do, too. I _do _love you..."

I kissed his hair and rubbed the sides of his neck before tangling my fingers up in his hair. "I want this because I love you."

It was funny how I was trying to kill him at first and now we were completely inseparable and at this point in each other's lives. He lifted his head to smile up at me with his sparkling, blue eyes and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again.

He slowly carried me towards the bed against the wall and laid me down on it before crawling on top of me. I loved the way he looked at me. We hardly knew each other and all I knew is that he was _really _in love with me. He whispered it to me before beginning to remove his pants as he continued kissing me.


	7. Comforts and Reminiscence

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I watched my _Anakin_ sleep beside me. He looked absolutely adorable right now. His chest was warm and his arms were wrapped around me lovingly. Even as he slept he could keep such a tight, protective, loving grip on me. Everything was happening so fast. I could barely comprehend everything. We'd discovered the truth about ourselves, our identity, our _relationship._ There were moments when he'd speak or look at me and I vaguely remembered something sweet about him. The way he kissed me and slowly made love to me felt so familiar. It felt so natural. I could _trust _him. Even if this all turned out to be a lie, I felt like I could trust him wholeheartedly.

He moaned in his sleep and his face turned towards me. I smiled up at him until his beautiful eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked happy. I slid my hand up and down his chest slowly, waiting for him to wake up completely. Once he did, he stretched his arms a little and tugged me gently so that our faces were beside one another. He kissed me delicately and it made me smile. Yet again, vague memories washed through me. It was like he'd done this before in another lifetime. "How do you feel?" he asked once we parted. He looked genuinely concerned, but I'd already told him there was no reason to be concerned. I was blissfully overjoyed with what we'd done earlier because it had been with him.

I kissed him again and smiled wider. "I feel great, Anakin. How about you?"

"Sleepy, but absolutely amazing." He chuckled and then sighed. "What are we going to do now…Ahsoka?" The name was barely a whisper from his mouth. He still had to adjust himself to calling me something other than Y. I liked calling him Anakin and he seemed to like it, too.

Again, I took to rubbing his chest, tracing random patterns over his pectorals. "I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to be a Jedi. It means I can't love you and I want to love you."

He growled. "Even if they force us to join, I don't care. I love you and they have to deal with it." He tensed up horribly and there was a furious fire in his eyes. Honestly, it scared me. I'd never seen someone look so menacing before. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. "I love you, Ahsoka. I love you whether they like it or not. We were close in our other lives and we'll still be as close as we were then."

He stroked my montrals gently, planting kisses on the stripes. "I love you."

He opened his mouth to, I assume, repeat those three words, but a knock on the door echoed, making us both jump slightly. He shifted me and rolled off of the bed, pulling boxers and pants on quickly. He silently told me to stay put with his hand raised. I pulled the blanket up around my body, watching him as he wandered over to the door. He opened it and Obi-Wan was right there. He looked baffled by my shirtless Anakin and his eyes briefly glanced in my direction before returning to Anakin. "I came to see if you two were settling in all right, but I see that I didn't even need to ask."

"We made it through the night," Anakin whispered. He seemed like he'd calmed down about the whole situation with the Jedi, or rather with these two in particular. He didn't trust either of them very much, but I could see that he was warming up to Obi-Wan. Maybe it was because he knew they had been close, so he couldn't see himself being cruel towards his best friend. "Obi-Wan, I know I seem like I'm ungrateful, but _thank you._"

Obi-Wan looked as shocked as I felt. "For _what?_"

Anakin seemed to get a bit flustered and his right hand raised to rub the back of his neck. "I wasn't very…pleasant yesterday, yet you still took us into your ship and gave us as much hospitality as you could offer. Thank you for saving Ahsoka and me. We…appreciate the help very much."

I watched as the amazement on Obi-Wan's face shifted to delight and a huge smile curved on his lips. "Anakin, you're my best friend. I love you very much and I am _very _happy to take you both in and give you as much help as I can offer." As if instinct had struck him, Anakin's hand rested on Obi-Wan's shoulder. It took a minute for him to register what he'd just done and he was stunned, thinking that he'd done something wrong, so he snapped his hand back down to his side. Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled. "That's something he used to do quite often, so don't worry. It seems like you're starting to pick up on some of his mannerisms. It's…interesting, actually. You can't personally speak with him or observe him, yet you're picking up on his character just by being around someone he knew or cared about very much."

Anakin relaxed again and I knew he was smiling at the older man. "Is there any way I can…see Anakin? I know he's dead and it's virtually impossible to see his body, but do you have anything on record of him?" Obi-Wan nodded and asked Anakin to follow him. Anakin turned to me and gave me a longing glance. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back soon. I promise."

I nodded at him and watched him mouth 'I love you' before leaving with the Jedi Master. I knew he was eager to learn about the person he is, was, or could be. I was afraid of what he'd find. I don't know why I was afraid, but I _was._ I was even afraid to learn more about myself. I felt like I had gone insane prior to dying. Part of me was hurting just thinking about the way I'd killed myself then. Curious, I lifted the blanket and looked down at my stomach. There _were _barely visible stretch marks on my skin. I don't know how they'd gone unnoticed thus far, but I suppose it was because I wasn't looking for them. Maybe they were from the baby that I was supposed to have?

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Obi-Wan sat me down in a room in front of a screen. He sat beside me and showed me how to use it, even though I felt like I already knew everything he was telling me. I humored him and nodded after he told me everything I needed to know to use the device. "Anakin," he whispered. I knew he wasn't saying it to get my attention. He already had it. I could see the pain in his eyes and my heart clenched slightly. He was reminiscing over the Anakin he'd known for quite some time. I was saddened because I wasn't the man he wanted me to be right now.

Maybe I could be that Anakin in time, but it would take _time._ I could barely register the fact that I was cloned, let alone take on the personality of someone I never knew, someone I'll never get to know. "I'm sorry," was all I could say right now. I wasn't sure what to do to help him feel better. I was a mirror image of the man he'd grown close to. I was a mirror image of his best friend who had died. I bit my lip and looked away from him, knowing full well that I could probably break if I kept staring at him with that sad look on his face.

"Don't be apologetic," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I looked at him again, staying silent. "I've missed Anakin so much since his death. I felt like something was in store for me after it happened and I suppose that feeling was right. I lost him when his fighter exploded, but I also have him right here with me post mortem."

I sighed and shook my head, brushing my fingers through my hair. "Obi-Wan, I'm not the Anakin you knew. I –"

"I'm not asking you to be him." I pursed my lips. I hadn't expected that. I would have thought he would want me to be that man. I would have thought he'd want some kind of attachment from me that had been as powerful as it had been with the other – the real Anakin. "The Anakin I knew is dead. You are him, yes, but I do not expect you to be one hundred percent like him. You may be a clone, but you're not bound to be exactly like him. Yes, your mannerisms are similar to his, but that doesn't mean I expect you to act as he did."

"What would Anakin have done about his relationship with Ahsoka? He was still a Jedi while with her. How could he keep that relationship while performing his duties?"

"Anakin, being the headstrong man-child he's been for a long while now, wouldn't end his relationship with Ahsoka even if the Council threatened to ban him. He never put his duties before his attachments. It was in his nature to disobey every rule I or the Jedi had set for him."

I nodded. "I don't want to end what I have with her."

"Then don't," he said bluntly. "Anakin, you are _not _him. You look like him, you sound like him, and you do things like him. You are _you_."

I smiled weakly, taking in every word he'd said. _You are you._ "Thank you, Obi-Wan. Thank you very much."

He smiled warmly and rubbed over my shoulder gently. I could still see his pain through his eyes, but he did look happy, too. I suppose I brought him some happiness to make the pain bearable. "Anakin," he whispered again. "I'm so glad you're here. I know Mace didn't seem thrilled, but I am more overjoyed than I've let on. I truly missed him."

"I know. I can feel it. You loved him, didn't you?"

He jumped slightly in surprise. "Not in _that _fashion, but in a sense, I did. He was my apprentice at the age of nine and I trained him for a little over a decade. As much as he annoyed me on a daily basis as my Padawan, I would give anything to have him back. I would give anything to hear his laugh, see his smile, and feel his anxiety as he fought another battle. I would give it all up if he could come back to life."

I lowered my head, frowning. "I'll try to be like him."

"No," he said roughly. "Don't try to be him. Anakin, make yourself out to be who _you _want to be. His legacy has been left behind. Pick it up and run with it. Take your own path, not his."

"But –"

"Enough, Anakin." He said it, again, roughly, but I could hear and feel a slight anger rising from the inside. "I expect you to be the man you make yourself. Anakin shaped his life as he wanted it to be, and his time has come and gone. He is no longer here. You are not him. The only resemblance to Anakin you will always bear is that you look exactly like him. Other than that, make your own destiny. If you are not meant to be with the Jedi, then –"

"I want to serve the Jedi," I whispered. I swallowed hard and knew that what I was saying affected him greatly. I'd made my decision when I'd woken up to watch Ahsoka sleep in the middle of the night. If we were as powerful as these new faces made us out to be, then why not take advantage of it? If anything, I could protect myself and Ahsoka easier. I wanted to know bits and pieces of the Anakin before me and I felt like becoming a Jedi, following in his footsteps, would bring me closer to the deceased man I was cloned from.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for my lack of Anisoka updates – or updates in general. I've been working on revising my older stories, so it's taken up a lot of my time. I've been working on the Rising and Falling series, so you can imagine how long that's taken me and I'm halfway through editing Rising and Falling 3. I'm hoping to start Rising and Falling 4 again once that's complete! This one has been updated because of Flyhalf16 and her oh so innocent demand that this one continue. :P Because I'm editing my stories of old, Obsession will EVENTUALLY be continued, so please stop begging me to update it. I need to reread everything in order to finish its final chapters – the same goes for Darkness. I'm going to, hopefully, be updating more often and with chapters from a couple different stories from now on because I want to start writing again. **

**The main stories I'll be updating for the moment are: Indulgence, A Lover's Choice 2, Growing Pains, and The Experiments.**

**Thank you all so much for your patience and for following or reviewing my stories!**


End file.
